poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 3/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 3. film starts with the intro of the first film, fluffy white clouds against a blue sky. The title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 3" appears as a stick with something flaming hot on it puts the 3 on the title. The title then burns away to reveal a train chugging through a hot desert. One of the vans blows a hole in it's roof and bags of money fly out, followed by Mr. Potato Head, playing his One Eyed Bart role like in the first film, holding two more bags and laughing evilly One Eyed Bart: (cackles and throws one of the bags in his slot) Money, money, money. then, a lasso grabs the other bag from him and yanks it away One Eyed Bart: Hey! lasso knocks him over. Woody walks up to him, facing downward while reeling his lasso in. He then puts his foot on Mr. Potato Head's face before lifting his head up to look at him One Eyed Bart: (groans) Woody: You've got a date with justice, One Eyed Bart. One Eyed Bart: Too bad, Sheriff! I'm a married man. a karate yell and Mrs. Potato Head, playing the role of One Eyed Bart's wife One Eyed Betty, appears wielding nun chucks Woody: One Eyed Betty?! One Eyed Betty: yells Potato Head attacks Woody who flips and ducks to avoid getting hit, forcing him to the back of the train until he teeters on the edge of the caboose. Then with a swing of her handbag, Mrs. Potato Head knocks Woody off the train sending him flying. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head watch after him, Mr. Potato Head cackling in triumph Woody: Aah! One Eyed Bart: with triumph then gasps when he sees something while Mrs. Potato Head looks shocked runs into view with Jessie and Woody on his back, revealing that he and Jessie caught Woody after he fall Jessie: I think you dropped something, mister. One Eyed Bart: Jessie?! Woody: Give it up, Bart! You've reached the end of the line! One Eyed Bart: (taking out a remote detonator) I always wanted to go out with a bang! gestures to a bridge nearby which has a lot of dynamite in the middle of it. Cackling, Mr. Potato Head presses the detonate button and the dynamite explodes, destroying the bridge's entire middle section Jessie: Oh, no! Woody: The orphans! toys stick their heads out of the windows One Eyed Bart: Hate to leave early, but our ride is here. pink convertible drives into view with the three toy aliens inside, each one wearing an eyepatch Aliens: Oooh. One Eyed Bart: It's me or the kiddies, sheriff! Take your pick! and Mrs. Potato Head jump into the convertible which speeds off back the way it came Woody: Ride like the wind, Bullseye! Jessie: Yah! speeds up passing the troll toys and reaching the locomotive pulling the train Woody: Hold him steady! jumps into the locomotive and pushes a lever forward. The train starts to speed up Jessie: Woody, hurry! pulls another lever back, activating the brakes. However, the train fails to stop in time and plunges over the edge carrying Woody with it, much to the horror of Jessie and Bullseye, who watch helplessly Jessie: No! then, a flash of blue light happens and Buzz Lightyear appears, carrying the train and Woody above his head Buzz Lightyear: Glad I could catch the train! Woody: Now let's catch some criminals! Buzz: To infinity and beyond! flies upward. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head drive past a sign saying Skull Canyon - All Outlaws Welcome. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head throw coins in the air happily One Eyed Bart and Betty: (laughing and whooping) Aliens: (point upon seeing something) Ooh. flies in from up ahead and slice the car in two with his laser, sending the Potato Heads and the Aliens tumbling over and over before settling against a wall. Woody and Jessie show up as Buzz lands beside them Woody: Reach for the sky. One Eyed Bart: You can't touch me, Sheriff! I've brought my attack dog with a built in force field! (whistles) comes springing down from the cliff side growling Slinky: (growling) One Eyed Bart: (cackling as Slinky bites his tail activating the force field) Woody: Well, I've brought my dinosaur, who eats force field dogs! Jessie: yodeling yodeling cracks the ground and Rex comes out of it, roaring. He then glares at the bad guys and roars at them until a shadow looms over him Rex: Huh? Jessie and Woody look up to a giant pig like spaceship hovering above them Buzz Lightyear: Evil Dr. Porkchop! Dr Porkchop: That's Mr. Evil Dr. Porkchop to you! One Eyed Bart: (cackling) Eyed Bart and his family are teleported into the ship. Dr Porkchop presses a button that reads Death By Monkeys. A barrel drops from the ship to the ground as Jessie, Buzz and Woody make a run for it and explodes, releasing hundreds of small red monkeys. Rex tries to fend them off by roaring by they overpower him. The monkeys catch up with Jessie, Buzz and Woody and stretch them out. The ship then points its head down at them and it's nose opens revealing a cannon. One Eyed Bart reaches for a button with a skull and crossbones cackling evilly as Buzz, Jessie and Woody shut their eyes, preparing for the worst. The whole thing is soon revealed to be Andy playing with his toys while the Irelanders, who are hiding under the bed, watch Andy: (as Woody) Buzz! Shoot your laser at my badge! (as Buzz) Woody, no! It'll kill you! (as Woody) Just do it! poses Buzz to make it look as if he's covering his eyes while firing his laser at the same time. Andy makes laser noises while using his finger to make it look as if the laser is reflecting off of Woody's badge and hitting the ship, causing an explosion and Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Hamm and the Aliens to fall out onto the floor Andy: (as Woody) You're going to jail, Bart! (as One Eyed Bart) Aah! Watch out! (continues playing until he sees his mom coming in and filming him) Mom. Mrs Davis: No, no, no! Just keep playing. Just pretend I'm not here. (as Molly knocks over the model bridge) Oh, no. Molly. Andy: No, it's okay, Mom. It's a.. fifty foot baby from outer space! And she's on a rampage! Run for your lives! Mrs Davis: (laughing) Buster, get out of there! Does the red light mean its going? then cut to the family having a birthday party for Molly as You've Got A Friend In Me plays in the background Mrs Davis: Come on. Say happy birthday to Molly. Andy: (mouth full) Happy birthday! Mrs Davis: Oh, charming. Andy: (making Woody wave) Happy birthday! Andy's mom measures how high he is Mrs Davis: Look how tall you're getting! Andy: Yeah! Andy measures his toys. Andy gives Woody a piggyback on his back. Then plays with his toys inside Andy: Yeah! Whoo-hoo! (laughs) (as Woody) I came as fast as I could! Buzz, behind you! (as Buzz) Got it, Woody! Buzz's voice box: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! Andy: Great job, Buzz! watches a movie with his toys and sticks a piece of popcorn in Rex's mouth but it falls out. He then runs around carrying Jessie, Buzz and Bullseye as if they're flying. Then he spins around with Woody on his shoulders before flopping down on the bed and hugging his toys. The camera zooms in on Woody's face before turning off, making the screen go black Woody: Okay, places, everyone. something aside Come on, come on. Get in position. Mrs Potato Head: Wait! I can't find my other eye! Hamm: Alright, who's foot's in my face? Mr Potato Head: It's mine. Give it back. Aliens: You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful. Mr Potato Head: (groans) Sssh! The Mask: Looks like Mr. Potato Head still has a lot to learn about parenting. Maisie Lockwood: Yep. Even after many years. Lightning McQueen: Dusty, could you budge up a bit please? Your wing keeps poking my eye. Dusty Crophopper: up a bit Oh, sorry. Violet Parr: Why do we have to being in this chest anyway? Applejack: We've been over this, Vi. We agreed that if the toys couldn't get Andy to play with them, one of us would have to talk to him. Chris Kratt: She's right. But we won't tell him about his toys coming to life. Stick Man: That's right. So we'II just to deal with all the stuff here in the chest for now. Violet Parr: I see. Though they're hurting my back. Spike: You're telling me. Ouch. Jessie: Buzz, mind if I squeeze in next to you? Buzz: Yes. I mean, no. What would I mind (stammering) squeezing next to you? (sniffs) Is it hot in here? Rex: (seeing something) Oh, here they come! and two of his men carry a sock into the room Woody: Sarge, you got it? Sarge: Mission accomplished. Rex: Hooray! Hamm: laughing Mrs Potato Head: Oooh! Irelanders: Yippee! Woody: Careful, careful. and Woody shake the sock and a mobile phone drops out Jessie: Ooh! Rex: gasp Woody: All right, guys. We got one shot at this. Everyone ready? Jessie: up another phone We're ready, Woody! Let's do it. Woody: Buzz Okay, Buzz. Make the call. opens his wrist communicator to reveal a phone number which Jessie dials into her phone. Woody passes the mobile phone to Rex who holds it. Jessie presses the dial button on her phone and the mobile phone Rex is holding rings, making him jump. Buzz, Jessie and Woody peak out of the chest and here footsteps approaching the room Buzz: Target is on approach. Woody: Just like we rehearsed it, guys. go back in. A shadow creeps over the chest as the toys freeze and the Irelanders hide. Andy, now a teenager, opens the chest and fumbles around for his phone until he picks up Rex who is still holding it. Andy yanks the phone free from Rex's grasp and flips it open before putting it to his ear Andy: Hello? the phone Woody's holding Hello? Anyone there. and hangs up, to Molly, now a little girl Molly, stay out of my room! Molly: I wasn't in your room! looks at Rex before putting him back into the chest and closing it before heading out of the room Andy: Then who was messing with my stuff? Molly: It wasn't me! shuts the door behind him. Woody looks out of the chest sadly with Buzz before they look at each other Mr Potato Head: Well, that went well. Mrs Potato Head: Oh. Rex: He held me! He actually held me! Hamm: Oh, this is just sad. Mr Potato Head: Who are we kidding? The kid's 17 years old. Slinky: We ain't ever getting played with. Mewtwo: Well, my friends, I guess it's time. The plan didn't work so one of us will have to talk to Andy. Rarity: True, darling. But who? all look at Violet Violet Parr: Okay. I'll do it. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Violet. and Woody get out the chest before Buzz gives Woody a nod Woody: (sighs) Guys, hey, hold up. We need a staff meeting. Everyone! A staff meeting! Hamm: Oh, not again. Woody: Oh, come on. Slinky Slink, gather everyone up. Slinky: Uh, we are gathered, Woody. Woody: Okay. First off, we all knew Operation Playtime was a long shot. Mr Potato Head: More like a misfire. Woody: But we always said this job isn't about getting play with, it's about... Jessie: Being there for Andy, we know. Dash: You've only told us a million times. Tip: More like three million. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But he's right. Andy may be grown up now but he still needs you in a way. Rex: But we can try again! Right? Woody: I'm calling it, guys. We're closing up shop. Everyone: What? Woody: Andy's going to college any day now. That was our last shot. Mrs Potato Head: Oh. Buzz: We're going into attic mode, folks. Keep you accessories with you at all times. Spare parts, batteries, anything you need for orderly transition. Mr Potato Head: Orderly?! Don't you get it?! We're done! Finished! Over the hill! Woody: Hey! Come on, guys! We all knew this day was coming. Hamm: Yeah but now it's here. they're talking, Buzz notices Sarge and his two men climbing up onto Andy's desk to the window Woody: Look, every toy goes through this! No one has to... Buzz: Hey, Sarge! What do you think you're doing? Sarge: The war's over, folks. Me and the boys are moving on. Irelanders: What?! Woody: Moving on?! Buzz: You're going AWOL?! Sarge: We've done our duty. Andy's grown up. Green Army Man 1: Let's face it. When the trash bags come out, we army guys are the first to go. Buzz: Trash bags? Woody: Who said anything about trash bags? Sarge (Cars): If they say the war's over, it's over. Sarge: It has been an honor serving with you. Good luck, folks. of the men grabs Sarge and they parachute out of the window Green Army Man 2: You're gonna need it. follows after them Woody: No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait! Rex: Aah! We're getting thrown away?! Woody: No! No one's getting thrown away! Mr Potato Head: How do you know? Jessie: (panting with anxiety) We're being abandoned. Buzz: We'll be fine, Jessie. Hamm: Then why did Sarge leave? Mrs Potato Head: Should we leave? Slinky: I thought we were going to the attic. Rex: Oh, I hate all of this uncertainty. Twilight Sparkle: Alright! Alright! Everypony, stop! Woody: Twilight's right. Hold on now. Wait a minute! Quiet! No one's getting thrown out, okay?! We're all still here! Mack: The cowboy has a point. I mean, sure you lost friends along the way. Woody: Yeah. Wheezy and Etch and... Rex: Bo Peep? Woody: Yeah, yeah, even Bo. Kim Possible: (knowing Woody's loss) We're very sorry you lost her, Woody. Woody: It's okay, Kim. But still, all good toys who've gone on to new owners. But through every yard sale, every spring cleaning, Andy held onto us. He must care for us or we won't be here. Connor Lacey: Woody's right. Andy still cares about you even when he's grown up like me. Woody: Connor's right. You wait. Andy’s gonna tuck us in the attic. It’ll be safe and warm… Buzz: And we'll all be together. Woody: Exactly! There’s games up there, and books, and… Buzz: The race car track! Woody: The race car track, thank you. Slinky: And the old TV! Woody: There you go! The old TV! Chug: And those guys from the Christmas decorations box. They're quite fun. Mrs Potato Head: Yeah. Woody: And some day, if we're lucky, Andy may have kids of his own. Rex: And then he'll play with us then. Right? Woody: We’ll always be there for him. Raven Queen: Yeah, no matter how old Andy gets, he'll always need you, no matter what. Martin Kratt: Like a talking cat would say, everything's gonna turn out purrfect. thumbs up Buzz: Come on, guys. Let's get our parts together, get ready, and go out on a high note. Mrs Potato Head: I'd better find my other eye. Mr Potato Head: Where'd you leave it this time? Mrs Potato Head: (covering her left eye) Some place dark and dusty. Hamm: Come on. Let’s see how much we’re going for on eBay. Woody: Don’t worry. Andy’s gonna take care of us. I guarantee it! expression soon changes from hopeful to sadness as he realizes it's no use. He climb up onto a dresser and looks at the room with sadness. He turns to look at a photo of Andy in his graduation clothes with his mom and Molly before lifting up to reveal a picture of young Andy playing happily with him and his friends. Woody looks at it with sadness, remembering what those times felt like. Buzz comes up behind him Buzz: You guarantee it, huh? Woody: I don't know, Buzz. What else could I say? Buzz: Well, whatever happens, at least we’ll all be together. Woody: For infinity and beyond. then, they hear Molly and Andy coming Molly: Can I have your stereo? Andy: No. Molly: Why not? Andy: Cause I'll be taking it with me. Jessie: (gasps) Kim Possible: Quick! Skipper Riley: Everyone back in the chest! hurry back into the chest just as Andy, Molly and their mom enter the room Molly: Can I have your computer? Andy: No. Molly: Your video games? Andy: Forget it, Molly! mom carries two boxes into the room Mrs Davis: Okay. Andy, let’s get to work here. Anything you’re not taking to college either goes in the attic, or it’s trash. Andy: Mom, I'm not leaving till Friday. Mrs Davis: Oh, come on, it's garbage day. Andy: Mom. Mrs Davis: Look, it's simple. Skateboard, college. Little League trophy, probably attic. Apple core, trash. You can do the rest. looks into the chest Molly: Why do you still have these toys? Andy: (groans) Molly, out of my room! Molly: Three more days and it's mine. Mrs Davis: Molly, you’re not off the hook either. You have more toys than you know what to do with. Some of them could make other kids really happy. Molly: What kids? Mrs Davis: The children at the daycare. They’re always asking for donations. Rex: (from inside the chest) What's daycare? Woody: Ssh, ssh. Molly: Mom. Mrs Davis: No buts. You choose what toys you want to donate and I'll drop them off at Sunnyside. Molly: (sighs) puts down a magazine and starts to put things into the box including a Barbie doll Jessie: Poor Barbie. Hamm: I get the Corvette. Sally: Here comes Andy's mom. Mrs Davis: Andy, come on. You need to start making decisions. Andy: Like what? Mrs Davis: (opening the chest) Like what are you gonna do with these toys? Should we donate them to Sunnyside? Andy: No. Mrs Davis: Maybe sell them online? Andy: Mom, no one's gonna want those old toys. They're junk. Mrs Davis: Fine. You have till Friday. Anything that’s not packed for college or in the attic is getting thrown out. Andy: Whatever you say, mom. Andy closes his laptop and looks at his room, Violet peaks out of the chest, seizes her chance then climbs up the desk to where Andy is Violet Parr: Your mom's right you know. Andy: Huh? around Who said that? Violet Parr: Open your eyes, teenager. I'm right behind you. turns and sees Violet Andy: yelps Who are you? Violet Parr: I'm Violet Parr. And I have to agree with your mom. You need to start making decisions. Plus, your toys aren't junk. Andy: How do you know? Violet Parr: Because they need you just like you need them. Andy: What are you trying to tell me? Violet Parr: I'm trying to tell you that your toys needs to be reassured that you still care for them even if you're grown up. As for how am I small? It's a long story. Andy: Look, I know what Mom is saying, but it's just so hard to decide what to do with my toys. I've had them for a long time and I would hate to say goodbye to them but it's so hard to decide. Violet Parr: Well, you could try storing them in the attic where they'll be safe and be together. Andy: (ponders) Maybe you're right. Hmm. open his chest and look at the toys for a moment then gets out a trash bag and starts to put them into it. He then looks at Buzz and Woody as if trying make a decision. Violet notices Violet Parr: What's wrong? said nothing then finally he decided to put Woody in the college box and Buzz in the bag with the others Jessie: (gasps) Buzz: (gasps) ties the bag shut and heads for the attic. Violet smiles then heads to the chest Violet Parr: He's gone, you can come out now, guys. other Irelanders climb out of the chest Finn McMissile: Finally. Any luck, Violet? Violet Parr: Well, I managed to get Andy to make decisions and told him to put the toys in the attic. gasps But wait. If they're in a trash bag, then they might think I told him to throw them out! Applejack: And I think Woody didn't get what Andy's planning either. see Woody climb out of the box, a worried look on his face Rex: What's happening? Mr Potato Head: We're getting thrown out you idiot, that's what happening! and the Irelanders run to the door and watch as Andy pulls down the ladder to the attic, much to Woody's relief Woody: (sighs with relief) Applejack: Woody, Violet told Andy to put them in the attic so there was nothing to be nervous about. Woody: I see that now. Melody: They'll be fine, so long as he doesn't leave them in his mom's way. Stick Man: Hopefully for me since I don't want Andy or his family to use as things that I am not. Maisie Lockwood: Don't worry. If you just talk to them, they'll know for sure you're Stick Man and not other things. Stick Man: Maybe so, Maisie. Guess I do freeze whenever humans are around like the toys. Connor and his friends did say that to me when we're at Sid's house once. Perhaps, I'II give it a try. Spike: That's the spirit. Kim Possible: Now, let's watch Andy put the toys in the attic. is just climbing up to the attic when Molly exits her room carrying a box in her hands Molly: (grunting) Andy: You need a hand? Molly: I got it. Andy: Here. So, you gonna miss me when I’m gone? Molly: If I say no, do I still get your room? Andy: Nope. Molly: (OFFSCREEN) Then, yes, I’ll miss you. head down the stairs, Andy not realizing he left the trash bag with his toys in on the floor Jessie: (panting with anxiety) I can't breathe! Rex: Oh, this can't be happening! Buzz: Quiet! What's that sound? attic ladder folds back up and pushes the bag back, sending it and the toys tumbling until they stop Toys: Whoa! and the Irelanders try to sneak out of the room to get them out but duck out of sight when Mrs. Davis walk through the hallway and accidentally tripped on the bag Mrs Davis: in annoyance Andy?! groans picks up the bag and carries it downstairs. Woody and the Irelanders watch this from the doorway Twilight Sparkle: Oh, boy. Andy's mom must think that the toys are trash! Violet Parr: Oh, no! I'm gonna get the blame for sure now! Woody: (gasps) That's not trash! That's not trash! Tip: What do we do?! Dash: I don't know! Woody: Come on, think, Woody! Think, think, think! Oh! (whistles) Buster! Come here, boy! Come here! now a fully grown up old dog, walks slowly into the room Buster: (panting) Dusty Crophopper: Uh, are you sure this is a good idea, Woody? I mean, Buster is kinda old for this now. Woody: Oh, come on. Just because Buster's old doesn't mean he's still up to it. Cruz Ramirez: We know but still... Woody: on Buster's back Okay, boy. To the curb! Hee-yah! Buster: (yawning) rolls over onto his back, flattening Woody and causing the Irelanders to cringe Woody: (STRAINING) No, Buster! No! Get up. Buster! pulls Buster, making him roll over him Woody: (pants) Ron Stoppable: You okay, Woody? Woody: I'm fine. Mewtwo: We'd better see what's going on outside. Connor Lacey: You heard him. To the window. Woody: Oh! (gasps) hurry to the window and saw Andy's mom putting the bags on the curb next to the trash cans Jiminy Cricket: Oh, boy. We'd better act fast. Aisling: (seeing something and gasps) Jiminy's right, guys. Look! look to see a garbage truck down the street Woody: (gasps) Maisie Lockwood: We'd better move quickly before that garbage truck picks the Davis' garbage up. Twilight Sparkle: You heard her! Come on! bag which the toys are in moves about Jessie: We're on the curb! Mr Potato Head: Oh, I knew it would come to this! Buzz: Pull, everyone! Pull! Woody: Oh. grab some scissors and he and the Irelanders slide down the drain pipe, though they hit the gutter and fall into the bushes Woody and Irelanders: Aaaaah! toys are still trying to get out of the bag but to no avail Rex: (grunting) It won't rip! Hamm: Oh, forget it! It’s triple-ply, high-density polyethylene! Buzz: There's gotta be a way out! Mr Potato Head: Oh, Andy doesn't want us! What's the point? Buzz: an idea Point. Point. Point! (He look at Rex's tail) toys starts to push Rex against the bag in an attempt to poke a hole in it Buzz: Push! Push! Rex: I can hear the garbage truck! It's getting closer! and the Irelanders cut through the bushes with the scissors. Seeing the truck arrived, they quickly run to the mailbox and hide. An older Sid Philips, now a fully grown adult, exits the truck scatting to music Sid:(HUMMING GUITAR RIFFS) picks up a trash can and walk to his truck. Woody uses the scissors to cut a bag but all that was in it was trash Woody: Ugh! Rarity: That is disgusting. Lightning McQueen: Not there. Try the other one. cut the other bag, but the same result came out as well. He hid behind the mailbox as Sid picks up the bags and put them in the rubbish crusher. Woody and the Irelanders watch as the truck rolls over to the next house and ran after it. They watch behind a fire hydrant as the crusher crushed the bags, much to their horror Woody: Oh! Buzz! Jessie! Fluttershy: Oh, no! They're gone! We're too late! Connor Lacey: How could this possibly get any worse?! Drip: something Uh, guys, do boxes have feet? Cruz Ramirez: What do you mean? Drip: Look! looks to see the toys under a box walking into the garage, safe and unharmed, much to their relief Aisling: Phew. They're alive. Violet Parr: That was a close one. But I'm still scared about getting the blame. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Vi, I'm sure if you explain what happened, they'll understand. Chris Kratt: Yeah. I mean, Andy's mom putting them on the curb was a mistake. Martin Kratt: Andy didn't mean to leave them in the hall upstairs. He was just helping his sister. Kim Possible: Yeah but I don't think the toys know that. Mewtwo: Let's just get back to the garage. the garage, the toys lift the box off themselves Slinky: Andy threw us out! Hamm: Like we were garbage! Mr Potato Head: Junk! He called us junk! Mrs Potato Head: How could he?! sobbing Buzz: This doesn’t make any sense. Jessie: I should have seen this coming. It’s Emily all over again. Hamm: Sarge was right. Mr Potato Head: Yeah, and Woody and the Irelanders were wrong. Buzz: Wait a minute. Wait, hold on. This is no time to be hysterical. Hamm: It's the perfect time to be hysterical. Rex: Should we be hysterical?! Slinky: No! Mr Potato Head: Yes! Buzz: Maybe but not right now! Jessie: Yee-haw! Fellas, I know what to do. and the Irelanders run to a flower pot and saw the toys getting into the donation box Woody: What the heck? Melody: What are they doing? Good Fairy: I think this is because of the mishap with the bag. Frozone/Lucius Best: What? Raven Queen: We better get over there and see what's going on. Connor Lacey: Come on. head over to the garage. Jessie is helping a squeaky alien into the box Jessie: Oh, we should have done this years ago. Buzz: Jessie, wait. What about Woody and the Irelanders? Jessie: He’s fine, Buzz. Andy’s taking him to college. Now we need to go! Buzz: You're right. Come on. puts another alien into the box just Woody and the Irelanders show up Woody: Buzz? Buzz: Woody! Guys! Maisie Lockwood: Guys, what is going on here? Woody: Yeah. Don’t you know this box is being donated? Buzz: It’s under control, Woody. We have a plan. Rex: We're going to daycare! Irelanders: What?! Woody: Daycare?! What, have you all lost your marbles? Mrs Potato Head: Well, didn’t you see? Andy threw us away. Violet Parr: No he didn't! Applejack: Vi here told him to put you in the attic. Mr Potato Head: Attic? Then how did we end up on the curb? Connor Lacey: That was a mistake! Andy's mom thought you were trash! Hamm: Yeah. After Vi told him to put us in a trash bag. Mrs Potato Head: And called us junk! Mack: Wait a second here! Vi had no involvement in that! Violet Parr: Yeah, I did. I told him to put you in the attic. Bags and boxes can be used for attics you know. Mrs Potato Head: Yeah but also used for trash and that's Andy thought we were so that proves you told him to throw us away! Spike: Yeah, we know. It looks bad. But, guys, you gotta believe us. Mr Potato Head: Sure thing, Twi's number one assistant! Jessie: Andy's moving on, guys! It's time we did the same. Woody: Okay. Out of the box. Everyone, right now! Come on, Buzz, guys. Give me a hand. We gotta get this thing outta here. Buzz: Woody, wait. We need to figure out what's best for everyone. then, Andy's mom enters the car and starts it up. It reverses out of the garage Woody: Oh, great, Great! It's gonna take us forever to get back here. Apple White: I know what you mean. car backs out onto the road and drives away. In the box, Barbie is crying with the toys trying to comfort her Barbie: (sobbing) Mrs Potato Head: Oh, it’s all right, Barbie. You’ll be okay. Barbie: Well, Molly and I have been growing apart for years. It’s just… I can’t believe she would THROW me away! (sobbing) Mr Potato Head: Welcome to the club, toots. Woody: into the box with Buzz and the Irelanders Okay, everyone, listen up. We can get back to Andy's but we've gotta move fast. We'll hide under the seats till we get home. Mr Potato Head: Get it through your vinyl noggin, Woody! Andy doesn't want us anymore! a finger at Violet And it's all thanks to Little Miss Inviso-Bella over there! Violet Parr: in sadness Woody: He was putting you shouting IN THE ATTIC!!! Jessie: shouting HE LEFT US ON THE CURB BECAUSE OF VIOLET!!! Buzz: (pushing Woody and Jessie apart) Alright, calm down! Both of you! Applejack: Yeah. Fightin's not gonna solve anything. Mater: Like Finn said, it ain't a good idea to provoke violence. Woody: Okay, fine. Fine. Just wait till you see what daycare’s like. Rex: Why? What's it like? Woody: Daycare is a sad lonely place for washed up old toys who have no owners. Barbie: (sobbing) Fluttershy: Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series